No Ordinary Girl
by bisplease
Summary: Bella's preforming at Rikki's café when an old friend joins in. Emma is back, who also happens to be a long time friend of Bella. Cleo and Rikki question this and find out they have known about each other all along. {Cute, friendship story. One of the many ideas that came to mind while writing 'Another Now'. Bella, Emma, Cleo, Rikki.} [COMPLETE]


**No Ordinary Girl**

_I've been waiting for you to show_

_I've been sitting, 3 hours to go_

_So let's dance like there's no tomorrow baby _

_Tomorrow Oh! _

_Pretty Baby! _

_Cuz' you're here with me baby _

_Pretty Baby! _

_Ohohohoh! Yeah! _

_Pretty baby don't you feel so right now_

_Pretty baby don't you feel so free _

_Now were living cause it's school's out baby _

_Come on baby cause you're here with me _

Bella finished her performance on stage. "Thank you! We will be taking a short break and will be back in about five minutes."

The crowd cheered again as Bella walked off stage.

"That was great, Bella!" Cleo complimented.

"Thanks." She took a sip of the drink in front of her. "I think we will do two or three more songs, if that's okay with Rikki anyway.." She added, turning towards the blonde.

"Yeah, sure. You have done a lot today. Do you want to go for a swim after this?"

"Sure." Cleo replied. "I miss Emma." She said randomly.

"Me too. But why randomly bring it up?" Rikki asked.

"Oh, she just text me." She replied, showing the text.

"Well, I go to get back on stage." Bella stood.

"We're back!" Bella cheered. "First up we have 'Who I Am'"

_Never saw what was coming at me_

_Didn't hear what was said_

_What I held in the palm of my hand…._

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"Okay, so when she starts singing you know what, just keep playing. Got it?"

"Yup. It's so good to see you." Lewis give her a hug. "Do you have the microphone?"

"Yes, now go!"

* * *

><p><em>Who am I <em>

_Can you hear me? _

_Can you hear me? _

_Can you hear me? _

"Next up we have No Ordinary Girl. This is dedicated to a special girl."

Lewis nodded to the rest of the band.

They started playing.

_I've got a special power _

_That I'm not afraid to use_

_Every waking hour _

_I discover something new_

_So come on this is my adventure _

_This is my fantasy _

_It's all about living in the ocean _

_Being wild and free_

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl_

_I'm from the deep blue underworld_

_Land or sea_

_The worlds my oyster_

_And I'm the pearl _

_No ordinary girl. _

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl_

_I'm from the deep blue underworld_

_Land or sea_

_The worlds my oyster_

_And I'm the pearl _

_No ordinary girl. _

A new voice cut in this time, stopping Bella and making everyone turn their heads towards the voice.

_We've got to stick together _

_Cause the best things come in three _

_I want it to last forever_

_All the magic and fun and sea_

_So come on this is our adventure _

_There's no telling were well go _

_But all I want is to live against the H2O _

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl_

_I'm from the deep blue underworld _

_Land or sea _

_I've got the power if I just believe_

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl_

_I'm from the deep blue underworld _

_Land or sea _

_The worlds my oyster _

_I'm the pearl_

_No ordinary girl_

Emma. It was Emma. Grins etched across their faces they sung together .

_Come on it just gets better_

_So much to do and such little time _

_Cause it all depends on whether _

_You wanna leave the land above behind_

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl_

_I'm from the deep blue underworld_

_Land or sea_

_I got the power if I just believe_

_Cause I'm no ordinary girl_

_I'm from the deep blue underworld _

_Land or sea the worlds my oyster _

_And I'm the pearl_

_No ordinary girl_

They finished in perfect harmony.

Both girls turned to each other and hugged.

* * *

><p>"Emma!" Rikki and Cleo shouted and ran to the two blonde girls on the stage. "You're back!"<p>

"It's been so long, Em!" Rikki added.

"I know." Emma commented.

Bella took a step back and took a look at the blondes' appearance. She was wearing a white strapless sun dress that stopped just above the knees. Her hair was now at the small of her back and a pair of glasses were perched on her nose. She was clearly not wearing her contacts.

"Wait, how do you know each other?" Cleo asked suddenly.

"Oh, well you see, we met when we were what was it? Seven? Yeah, seven. We've been best friends since then." Bella told them, grinning at her friend.

"You never told us about her?" Rikki asked the girls.

"Well you never told us that you were friends with one another." Emma said.

"Does she know…?" Cleo asked.

"Yes, like I said we have been friends since we were seven. We tell everything to each other. And I know too." Bella informed.

"Well, who's up for a swim?" Rikki asked slyly.

Emma and Bella looked at each other, grinned and took off.

"Oh no. What have we gotten ourselves into?" Cleo asked Rikki before taking off laughing.


End file.
